Starless Nights
by Undeniably Blue
Summary: You've heard the terrifying tale of Dawn and her daughter, Christie's, story. Even discovered the dark past that caused Grandmother Cutler to be the way she was. Let's journey back in time and see what caused Laura Sue to become the witdrawn woman she is.
1. Chapter One: Regrets

Starless Nights  
  
Chapter 1: Regrets  
  
Laura Sue gazed out of the large bay windows and sighed. How had she gotten herself in this mess!? She began to cry and ruin the make-up that had taken hours to painstakingly apply. She thought of her father and mother and the resort. She saw her soon-to-be mother-in-law, Lillian Cutler's, steel eyes glaring at her.  
  
"Laura Sue!"bellowed out a cold voice, "What are you crying for, girl!?"  
  
Laura Sue turned around quickly and, in doing so, she twisted her wedding dress. She quickly dabbed at the tears that had strewn all over her face. "I'm just so..happy." said Laura Sue as she plastered on a fake smile and began to straighten her dress up.  
  
She looked into the steel cold eyes of her soon-to-be mother-in-law. Oh, if only it were Bronson standing at the altar waiting for her. Instead, it was mama's boy, Randolph Cutler, that she would be exchanging vows with. Laura Sue reassured herself by thinking of the good things that would come out of this marriage. Altough she would never love Randolph as much as she would Bronson, he would be able to lavish her with gifts. Randolph would also be able to give her more love and attention than Bronson could. Sometimes, she wished that he would pay half as much attention to her as he did to his crippled sister  
  
"What are you doing in here!?" demanded Lillian Cutler. She had a very angry look on her face that caused Laura Sue to flinch, "The wedding has begun and you're standing here bawling like a baby! Get down there right now! I forbid you to stain the Cutler family's honor, Laura Sue! I do not approve of this marriage, but my husband seems to like you."  
  
Laura Sue felt as if she were going to burst into tears any minute. She lowered her head and began to leave the hotel. The wedding was to be in the garden and there would be big reception in the hotel's dining room. Of course, there would be thousands of people watching her every move and the thought of that made Laura Sue smile in anticipation. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Perfect Wedding, Well A...

Chapter Two: The Perfect Wedding, Well Almost  
  
Once she had arrived beside her father, Laura Sue forgot all of her anxieties and let herself be led up the aisle to the bridegroom. Her right hand held onto a bouquet of pink and yellow roses, while her left hand held onto her father. Laura Sue floated up the aisle and felt as if she were in a dream.  
  
"She is such a lovely bride," Laura Sue heard someone from the crowd say and a dainty smile formed on her lips.  
  
When she arrived at the altar and her father handed her over to Randolph, Laura Sue began to tremble softly. Randolph took her hands in his and gazed admiringly into her eyes. She smiled delicately at him and locked her gaze with his. The pastor began talking, but Laura Sue didn't hear a word of what he was saying. She glanced out into the crowd and saw a familiar set of sad brown eyes that belonged to her beloved Bronson Alcott. Seeing him sitting there caused a emptiness in her stomach. It should have been him up there standing beside her. She should be exchanging vows with him, not Randolph Cutler.  
  
Laura Sue felt the wedding band sliding over her ring finger and she gazed at Randolph who had his eyes fixed intently on the golden band. It was obviously a precious heirloom his mother had given him for the wedding. Laura Sue pretended that Bronson was standing in the place of Randolph and he was the one proclaiming his love to her. When it was her turn, Laura Sue placed the wedding band on Randolph's hand and recited her vows faithfully. When the minister announced them as husband and wife, she closed her eyes and pretended that it was Bronson's lips against hers.  
  
She had had herself completely convinced that she was kissing Bronson, but when she opened her eyes, Laura Sue was shocked to see Randolph. She plastered on a look of happiness that would convince anyone and took his hand. While walking down the aisle with him, Laura Sue let her gaze fall on Bronson. To her surprise, he had been looking at her also and, for a minute, their gazes locked. Laura Sue quickly tore her gaze away from his and looked up at Randolph. He was looking in the direction his mother who stood in the back of the garden with her body as rigid and straight as steel. Laura Sue thought that her mother-in-law had a terrible look of displeasure on her face. She followed Randolph into the hotel where Mrs. Cutler made sure that everyone was lined up properly and ready to greet the oncoming guests.  
  
No sooner than the door had been open, guest began to file in. Each member of the family was to shake and greet every single guest. When all of the guests had been properly greeted and Laura Sue's hands and feet ached terribly, her mother-in-law led them to the dining room. There was a rectangular table set up front with signs that read: Reserved for the Bride and Groom's family. Laura Sue took her seat beside Randolph and sighed. As someone gave a toast to her and Randolph, Laura Sue glanced around the room in hopes that Bronson had come. She hadn't seen him walk in while they were greeting the guests, but decided that he was just being fashionably late. Although she knew Bronson wasn't like that, Laura Sue held on to the hopeless fantasy of the man that she truly loved.  
  
Only two hours later, the guests began to file out and Laura Sue watched as Randolph stumbled as he got up. It was obvious he was drunk, but she was a bit confused. She watched as her mother-and-father-in-law left to retire to their rooms.  
  
"Come on, darling," Randolph pleaded to her, "I want to show you our suite." Just as he said that, he stumbled over to Laura Sue and draped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Laura Sue could smell the alchohol on his breath and felt like she was going to vomit any minute. Still, she led him up the stairs and to their suite of rooms. This was going to be such a long night and all she could seem to think about was Bronson. Laura Sue kept seeing his sad, brown eyes staring at her as she had been on her way to the reception. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Reluctant Honeymooner

Chapter 3: The Reluctant Honeymooner  
  
Laura Sue sat on the corner of the queen size bed in her and Randolph's suite. She ran her fingers along the satin comforter and sighed. Oh, how she loved the feel of satin on her soft skin! She gazed across the suite and held her breath as the doors to the bedroom began to open slowly. She hoped it would be her beloved Bronson coming to tell her how much he loved her. Instead, it was Randolph looking more nervous than ever as well as heartbroken. Obviously, his mother had scolded him for marrying her and made him feel horrible.  
  
"Hello, darling," he said as he quickly glanced at her and then cast his eyes downward.  
  
"Randolph," Laura Sue answered him in a distracted tone. She gazed around the room and realized that she had and would have anything and everything she wanted, everything except her Bronson.  
  
Much to her surprise, Laura Sue felt Randolph's arms around her and realized that he was hugging her. She brought her lips and tried to kiss him deeply, but he pulled away. Laura Sue was so shocked that she let go of him and sat on the bed again. She watched as he pulled some of his clothes out of his chest and began to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked him a little too harshly.  
  
"I'm just going to get dressed," he answered her and then headed towards the double doors that closed their bedroom from the rest of the suite.  
  
She watched as he opened and shut the door behind him. Laura Sue let her head drop into her dainty little hands and began to sob. What kind of mess had she gotten herself into? A man and wife were supposed to share everything, including their bodies, with each other. Yet, her newfound husband of six hours wouldn't even undress in front of her. Laura Sue raised her eyes towards her new vanity and got up to go to it. Laura Sue sat down on the tiny cushioned seat and began to brush her silky blonde hair. She smiled at the reflection in the mirror and thought about how beautiful she was. Why, she could have had any man in the state of Virginia, but she had chosen Randolph Cutler.  
  
When he had come back dressed in his silk pajamas with a matching robe, Laura Sue moved back to the bed over to the bed. She gently pushed back the comforter and silky sheets and lay down in the bed. She watched Randolph as he absent-mindedly got into bed with her. He shook the bed so much that Laura Sue couldn't help but smile snottily. She half expected him to be kissing her and pulling himself on top of her, but Randolph just seemed content in lying there.  
  
"Randolph," she said her silky voice filling with agitation and anger. A wedding night was supposed to be special and the husband and wife were suppose to make love to each other, but her husband was just lying there staring at the ceiling. This anger Laura Sue so much that she wanted to cry out in anger, but she tried her best to be patient with him. After all, he was so innocent.  
  
"What is it, Laura Sue?" Randolph asked at her upset because she had interrupted his thinking.  
  
"Aren't you going to make love to me, Randolph Cutler?" Laura Sue asked not hiding her impatience, "After all, I am your wife."  
  
Randolph just looked at Laura Sue like she was crazy and then gazed back up at the ceiling. Laura Sue began to become very angry and decided that she would make the first move. She moved herself under the covers and scooted herself on top of him.  
  
"Hey," she heard Randolph cry out, "what are you doing?"  
  
Laura Sue just ignored him and went to work unbuttoning his shirt. She noted how he didn't object much after his shirt had been taken off and she had caressed his chest a little bit. He even helped her take it off the rest of the way and sat up. Once he was sitting upright, Randolph brought his hands around Laura Sue's back and pulled her closer to him. She felt his warm moist lips touch hers and Laura Sue kissed back passionately. She had to admit that it was surprising the way Randolph was acting. When he untied her robe and probed under her nightgown for her breasts, Laura Sue let out a tiny gasp of pleasure. She felt him getting excited even through his pajama bottoms and helped him lower them. Laura Sue felt his manliness hardening against her thighs. She slowly lowered herself onto him and heard him groan in pleasure. She moved rhythmically up and down making sure to sway her hips occasionally. Laura Sue moaned pleasurably and grabbed Randolph's hands and placed them around her hips. The ecstasy was so intense that she forgot whom she was with. Laura Sue closed her eyes and imagined Bronson making love to her.  
  
"Oh, god, Laura Sue," Randolph cried out in unbearable pleasure.  
  
Laura Sue peeked through tiny slits of her eyes and saw Randolph instead of Bronson. Her heart sank and slouched against Randolph's chest. By now, he had caught the hang of things and was rolling on top of her. Although Randolph was enjoying himself, Laura Sue had lost all interest even though it was the first time she was making love as a wife and not a lover.  
  
When Randolph had spent himself and rolled off of her, Laura Sue turned away from him and shut her eyes tight. She felt the bed shake as Randolph got situated and she begged for this to be a dream, so she could wake up in the morning and run to her beloved Bronson. Laura Sue lay in bed for hours before finally drifting off to sleep. She had a horrible dream that night.  
  
She dreamt of dark, foreboding clouds rolling over the sky and she was running away from the hotel. Laura Sue ran right into Lillian Cutler and cried out as she fell backwards. She saw her stomach swelled up like a balloon and Lillian glaring down at her ashamed.  
  
"Whore!" she heard her mother-in-law shout at her in the dream. 


	4. Chapter Four: And Unusual Meeting

Chapter 4: An Unusual Meet  
  
Laura Sue's eyes popped open and a shrill scream caught in her throat. Her body was moist with perspiration and the remnants of that horrible dream still hung in her thoughts. She turned over in hopes of seeing her new husband and having him comfort her, but his side of the bed was empty and the comforter had been neatly made up. Laura Sue frowned and struggled with the heavy comforter as she got out of the bed.  
  
She trudged half-asleep into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in her huge, marble tub. Laura Sue was sure that Randolph had never used this wonderful tub before and never would. She poured some honey scented bath oil into the tub and inhaled the wonderful smell that seemed to have engulfed the entire bathroom. She dipped her toes into the steamy water and sighed happily. Laura Sue began to remove her satin nightie and let the soaked garment fall to the floor carelessly. She put her hair back in a clip and then slowly submerged into the tub sighing with relaxation. Laura Sue leaned her head against the tub and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she had dozed off.  
  
Laura Sue slowly came out of sleep by the sound of soft footsteps in the bathroom. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly before shrieking a bit loudly. Laura Sue stared into a pair of beautiful onyx eyes and a soft face. Although she was annoyed about being disturbed, Laura Sue couldn't help but smile softly at the chambermaid. She watched with amusement as the young maid, who couldn't be much older than Laura Sue herself, cowered about the bathroom sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," the maid started, "It's just Ms. Cutler asked me to come up here and get you."  
  
Laura Sue nodded and waited for the raven-haired woman to leave the bathroom. Once she was sure she was alone again, Laura Sue ascended from the bathtub and wrapped her robe around her body tightly. She grimaced as the lilac smell filled her nostrils. How she hated that smell! Laura Sue instantly sprayed the robe with one of her fancy new bottles of perfume before leaving the bathroom.  
  
"Mrs. Cutler wants you down in the dining room at one for the greeting of the guests and lunch with the family." The maid said with her eyes firmly holding Laura Sue's gaze.  
  
"Sure, sure," Laura Sue said before gazing out the window dreamily, "Tell her I'll be there."  
  
"With all due respect, ma'am," the maid started again, "have you looked at your clock?"  
  
Laura Sue gazed down at the alarm clock and gasped loudly. It was twelve forty-four! She would never have time to get ready appropriately. Laura Sue groaned soft and femininely as she plopped down in front of her vanity table. She took the clip out of her long blonde hair and began to brush it quickly. She had been so intent on brushing her hair that Laura Sue hadn't noticed the maid was still in the room and watching her. So when the maid began to talk, Laura Sue was a bit startled.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am," the maid said, "I'd be glad to help you get ready."  
  
Laura Sue turned quickly and narrowed her eyes at the maid before turning back to the mirror and looking at herself. She would need all the help she could get if she was going to be properly ready for lunch. Laura Sue nodded her head and left the maid to pick out what she thought was appropriate for lunch. Laura Sue began to apply her make-up and, once done, smiled at her image in the mirror.  
  
"What did you find?" Laura Sue called out to the maid. She was still very doubtful about taking a maid's opinion, but she was also under a lot of pressure.  
  
"I think this would be appropriate," the maid said as she pulled out a floral summer dress. It was fancy and casual at the same time and Laura Sue was utterly impressed with the maid's accuracy.  
  
"Why it's perfect!" Laura Sue cried out as she crossed the room and took the dress from the maid, "I have the perfect shoes to go with it!" With that, Laura Sue plunged into the closet and pulled out a pair of strappy sandals with an inch spike heel.  
  
"They go together like to peas in a pod," the maid said and smiled softly at her attempt to make a joke.  
  
Laura Sue just pretended not to hear the humor in the maids voice and asked, "What's your name so I can ask Mrs. Cutler for your specific help in keeping this suite clean?"  
  
"Sally Jean, Sally Jean Longchamp." The maid said proudly as she stood there.  
  
"You can leave now," Laura Sue instructed the maid carelessly. She watched as the small maid left the suite and then put on the summer dress and strappy sandals.  
  
Laura Sue took one more look in the mirror at her reflection and fluffed her blonde hair before leaving the room. She knew that she was going to hate every minute or this... this luncheon and would be bored to death. 


	5. Chapter Five: Lunch With the In-Laws

Chapter 5: Lunch With the In-Laws  
  
Laura Sue walked with gracefulness into the dining room. She spotted Lillian greeting the guest with Randolph tagging behind her like a loyal puppy. She sighed unhappily and searched the room for anyone she knew. Randolph had informed her yesterday that there would be no honeymoon. She was very disappointed and decided that she would still be upset with him today. Laura Sue began walking through the dining room stopping to smile and say hello to someone every now an then. She stopped when she was Bill Cutler, Randolph's father. He had been away on a business trip during there wedding. It was obvious he had just returned early this morning. As she approached the table, she could see the fatigue written all over his face.  
  
"Well, Miss Laura Sue," Bill drawled, "how was your wedding night?"  
  
Laura Sue felt the heat rise up her neck and into her cheeks. "I don't believe that is any of your business, Mr. Cutler." She answered him slightly agitated.  
  
What business of it was his how she had spent her wedding night? She frowned deeply and folded her arms under her chest as the waiter came over to them. Mr. Cutler ordered for the both of them and took a sip from his champagne glass. Laura Sue saw Randolph and his mother pass by and greet some more people. The way he followed her around was so annoying. He should be spending time with his new wife instead of following his mother around. Laura Sue began to pout and sulked as the waiter brought their food to the table.  
  
"My dear, something is bothering you." Bill began as he took Laura Sue's hand in his.  
  
Laura Sue was so surprised by his actions that she didn't take her hand from his. She looked up at him with that charming smile playing on his face. She smiled sweetly at him before she noticed Lillian and Randolph coming their way. Laura Sue swiped her hand away from her father-in-law's and smiled up happily at Randolph.  
  
"Hello, darling." He said before taking her hand into his and kissing it softly.  
  
Laura Sue smiled and squeezed her husband's hand. This was the kind of affection she wanted, the kind that Bronson just couldn't give her. The smile wilted off her face and Laura Sue felt her hand go limp in Randolph's. She let go of his hand and began to pick at her food. Randolph began to eat taking big bites as if he were starving. Laura Sue scowled in disgust and then caught her father-in-law gazing at her again. She simply looked down at her plate and began to eat a piece of lettuce.  
  
"Mother," Randolph began, "I wanted to discuss something with you." "Can't you see we're eating, Randolph? Wait till I'm in my office then we will discuss it." His mother answered him coldly.  
  
"It's very important, Mother, and I thought it would be-" Randolph began, but stopped in mid-sentence when his mother glared darts at her son.  
  
"Let the boy talk, Lillian." Bill said, but stopped complaining once he caught sight of his angry wife.  
  
Laura Sue sat quietly for a while before scooting back from the table and excusing herself. Randolph was too busy listening to every word his mother said to realize she had said anything. Laura Sue left the dining room in a terrible mood and rushed up to her and Randolph's suite of rooms. She couldn't believe that Randolph was ignoring her or that her father-in- law was lavishing her with so much attention. 


	6. Chapter Six: The Seduction Begins

Chapter 6: The Seduction Begins  
  
Laura Sue took the clip out of her hair and let it fall silkily down her back. She made a mental note to have hair stylist come to the hotel and shape and fix her hair. She pulled off the dress and threw it on the bed knowing very well that one of the servants would hang it back up. Laura Sue sat down at her vanity table in her slip and bra and began to brush her hair. She had been staring dreamily into the mirror at her reflection and thinking how beautiful she was that she hadn't heard anyone come into the bedroom.  
  
She was fairly startled when she felt large, warm hands on her bare shoulders and stared at the reflection of Bill Cutler behind her. Laura Sue gasped, but didn't insist that he stop. Even though he was her father-in- law, Bill was still very handsome for his age. She felt his hands move to the sides of her arms and rub them before moving them over her bosom. Laura Sue's breath caught and she stared wide-eyed at her father-in-law too amazed to tell him to stop. He moved his hands over her silky bra and was about to place his hand inside her bra, when they heard a stifled cry come from the sitting room of the suite.  
  
Bill jumped back looking flustered and guilty as his eyes looked at the figure in the sitting room. Laura Sue sat speechlessly at her vanity and looked worriedly around the room. She hadn't realized until now that Bill had left the doors to her suite wide open. Not knowing what was going on inside, Sally Jean had entered to finish straightening up the suite. She had cried out in surprise when she had seen Mr. Cutler fondling his daughter-in-law.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she cried out and left the suite in such a hurry that she didn't bother shutting the door behind her.  
  
Laura Sue looked at the door that the maid had left open and then to Bill. He seemed a little more pale and terrified than when he had come into the room. She had to admit that she was worried, too. What if the maid ran to Lillian and blurted out what she had seen? Surely, the woman would tell Randolph and he would end the marriage as fast as possible. He'd do anything for his mother, Laura Sue thought disgustingly.  
  
Bill headed across the room and looked back at Laura Sue. He seemed to be contemplating what to say to her. Finally, he broke the silence and said, "Not a word to Lillian. I'll take care of the maid."  
  
She nodded and went back to combing her hair. Laura Sue didn't even pay any attention to the man as he left. Maybe five minutes later, Randolph entered the suite with a sour look on his face. He noticed that the doors to the bedroom were wide open and Laura Sue was sitting half naked at her vanity table. He charged into the room and shut the doors quickly behind him. Laura Sue was positive that he had seen his father leaving and would confront her, but was relieved when he said nothing to prove that he knew.  
  
"What are you doing with the doors wide open?" Randolph bellowed at her with distress written all over his face.  
  
"I don't see why you're making such a deal out of it, Randolph." Laura Sue answered as she put on a calm façade.  
  
"You're half naked and the doors to our bedroom are wide open! What if someone had come in?" Randolph said more agitated now that before.  
  
Laura Sue stood up and walked over to her husband. She placed her hand on his hip and brushed her body up against his. She felt his muscles tense and she smiled placed her other hand on the back of his neck. Randolph wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers. Laura Sue kissed him back eagerly and started to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants, but Randolph pushed her hands away.  
  
"Not right now," he said and pulled away from her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Laura Sue cried out in frustration as her husband back away from her.  
  
"It's the middle of the day, Laura Sue. I can't just do that now!" Randolph said through ragged breaths that showed he was trying his best to resist.  
  
Laura Sue crossed her arms and glared at Randolph. Was he blind? Couldn't he see how much she needed to be held and caressed? "Then get out!" she screamed at him and pointed towards the door.  
  
"What?" Randolph said in a confused voice.  
  
"You heard me!" Laura Sue screamed at him, "Get out!"  
  
When she charged towards him, Randolph scurried from the room like a frightened dear.  
  
Their argument had drawn quite a few people into the suite including Lillian Cutler. Laura Sue was sure she saw disgust in her mother-in-law's eyes and started to shut the door when Lillian stepped forward and stuck her foot in the way so the door wouldn't shut. Laura Sue was forced to let her mother-in-law in the suite. Lillian glared at Laura Sue with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I do not approve of you yelling at my son for any reason whatsoever. You caused quite a commotion and brought half of the staff up here to see my son retreat out of his own suite of rooms and his wife practically naked!" Lillian bellowed out at Laura Sue.  
  
Laura Sue simply glared right back at her mother-in-law and said in a harsh voice, "It is none of your business what Randolph and I do!"  
  
She hadn't expected her mother-in-law to get so upset about it, but Lillian's face turned blood red and she smacked Laura Sue across the face. "I know my husband was in your rooms," she said in a cold, steely voice, "and I know what he did!"  
  
Laura Sue gasped and took several steps backwards and sat down on her bed hard. She placed her hand over the cheek her mother-in-law had slapped and tried to ignore the stinging pain. She looked up into the icy blue eyes of Lillian Cutler and knew that she had made the worst of all enemies. Laura Sue began to tremble and embraced herself tightly. She couldn't let Lillian see her cry couldn't ever let the woman know how much she hurt her.  
  
"Stay away from my husband, you slut!" Lillian said half a shade above a whisper yet so firm sounding, "If I can make my son see one fault in you, he will divorce you in an instant."  
  
With that, Lillian left the suite and Laura Sue began to sob as soon as the doors shut. She didn't want to shame her own family, for her father would surely disown her if rumors flew about her and Bill Cutler. Laura Sue cried softly as she got ready for bed. She crawled into the huge king sized bed that seemed way too big for her.  
  
Laura Sue passed out in the bed with the covers up to her chin and her hair spread wildly around her face. She slept for what seemed like hours before startling from a deep sleep. Laura Sue lay perfectly still when she heard the footsteps come closer to the bed. She felt warm hands on her face and opened her eyes expecting to see Randolph, or, by some miracle, Bronson, but the face she saw shook her to the bone. Standing above her was Bill Cutler and he was staring at her with a greedy look on his face. He caressed her cheek once and then left. Laura Sue sat up and touched where he had touched. She shivered and laid back down before pulling the covers over her and falling back into a deep sleep. 


	7. Chapter Seven: An Unhappy Announcement

Chapter 7: An Unhappy Announcement  
  
Weeks flew by with the Laura Sue doing the same thing almost every day. Her favorite thing to do was lay out by the pool during the day while the guests swam and tanned. Laura Sue hardly ever saw Randolph, except for at night when he would come into their suite and make love to her before leaving. Each time, Laura Sue would close her eyes and pretend that she was really making love to Bronson, but the harsh reality hit when she opened her eyes and saw Randolph. He spent most of the days in his office and following his mother around and that made her even more demanding for his attention. Every once in a while, Randolph would promise her a weekend away, but his promises were always hollow and never fulfilled. Something important would always come up and he would cancel.  
  
Laura Sue began to feel more and more lonely with each passing day. Every time she tried to get some time alone with Randolph, his mother gave him some important task to perform. This made her resent her mother-in-law for it proved that she wasn't the most important thing in her husband's life. Her father-in-law, who insisted she call him Bill, had kept her company as often as he could, but he was usually away on business trips. One night, Laura Sue had decided to wait for Randolph to come back to their suite, but he hadn't shown up by one in the morning. She became very angry and stormed downstairs to his office. She burst into his office with her face crimson colored and her eyes ablaze. Randolph had fallen asleep at his desk and awoken in such a fright when Laura Sue had burst in.  
  
"For god's sake, Laura Sue!" he cried out, "What is wrong with you?"  
  
Laura Sue looked at him and then shut the doors behind her. She stepped closer to the desk and traced his face with her feminine fingers. Randolph looked at her in a startled manner and started to say something when she placed her forefinger over his lips to keep him quite.  
  
"Don't say a word," she drawled and stepped back. She untied her robe and let it drop to the floor showing her naked body.  
  
Laura Sue's lips curved into a seductive smile as Randolph's eyes got big and round. He took a deep breath and looked away completely embarrassed. Laura Sue sat down on his lap and pressed her naked breasts against his heaving chest. Oh, how she enjoyed teasing him and making him feel horribly uncomfortable. He was so different from Bronson and yet so handsome in a schoolboy way. She started to unbuckle his pants, but his own hands caught hers firmly.  
  
"What are you doing?" he whispered in a disapproving voice that sounded so much like his mother's, "Not right now, Laura, not in here!"  
  
Randolph pushed Laura Sue off of him and picked up her robe and shoved it towards her. She grabbed it reluctantly and placed it around her shoulders without tying it. When he had seen she had done as he said, Randolph sat back down at his desk and began looking over his papers as if she wasn't even there. Stunned and even angrier, Laura Sue grabbed his papers and, in doing so, crumbled them in her clenched fists. She threw them at a very astonished Randolph and stormed towards the doors of his office.  
  
She turned around and glared at Randolph before saying, "If you don't come up to our suite in ten minutes and make love to me, Randolph Cutler, I will leave you!"  
  
With that, she left his office and headed up to their suite. She had to wait only ten minutes before Randolph came rushing in. Laura Sue was already in bed and waited impatiently for him to join her. She whined and moaned and insisted he hurry before she fell asleep. Randolph practically dove into bed and began caressing and kissing her quickly. He made love to her like he had never before and, just before they peaked in ecstasy, Laura Sue cried out his name. After he had spent himself, Randolph rolled off and slept like a baby. Laura Sue sat up for half an hour contemplating on their moment of ecstasy.  
  
A few months later, Laura Sue awoke with a startling feeling of nausea. She rushed to the bathroom and made it just in time before vomiting. When she was done, she took a cold shower and dressed in a silky pantsuit. Laura Sue put on some light make-up and headed down stairs on wobbly legs. She held onto the banister as she descended the steps and walked into the dining room. Randolph and his mother and father were already seated and eating when she entered the dining room. Randolph got up to meet his wife and helped her to the table.  
  
"Are you all right, Laura?" he asked her worriedly. By now, most of the people in the room had noticed how pale and sickly she looked.  
  
Laura Sue looked up into the concerned face of her father-in-law and, then, into the scrutinizing face of her mother-in-law. "I'm feeling terribly nauseas, this morning." She said softly.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Cutler exchanged worried looks. Everyone was quiet for a while and they all were watching Laura Sue. This made her so nervous and then it happened again. She dashed from the room and almost didn't make it in time into the nearest bathroom. Laura Sue was sitting on the floor in front of the commode when she heard a firm knock at the door.  
  
"Laura Sue," she heard her mother-in-law's steely cold voice say, "I want you to go up to your rooms immediately and get into bed. I will be up shortly."  
  
In less than an hour, the doctor had arrived and began to examine Laura Sue. By the time he was finished, a conclusion had been made that caused her to feel empty inside. "Mrs. Cutler," the doctor said to her mother-in-law, "Your daughter- in-law, here, is pregnant. I want you to make sure that she doesn't do anything to serious."  
  
Laura Sue watched as the doctor left and positioned herself comfortably in her bed. She closed her eyes and silently cried out. How could she have gotten pregnant so quickly? She began to cry heart-wrenching sobs and her mother-in-law came in.  
  
"You stop that, girl!" she bellowed out, "You're going to be a mother now and I'm going to have to make the best of this."  
  
With that, Laura Sue stopped crying and glared at her mother-in-law. She watched as Lillian left the room and then closed her eyes and gave way to a sort of unconsciousness sleep. Lillian's sharp words kept ringing in her mind. 


End file.
